


When the FBI meets the Met

by drfangirl



Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, FBI, Multi, Smut, The Met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X Files/The Fall Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mulder, can you please explain to me why we are going to Belfast?" Scully raised her eyebrow at her partner as she situated herself in the plane seat next to him, grimacing at his half empty bag of sunflower seeds overflowing onto his tray table and onto the floor.  
"There's been a rumor that the recent slew of murdered women were abductees and we, being the experts, have been called to investigate the possibility of extraterrestrial involvement."  
"That's ridiculous," Scully said as she produced a folder from her bag, "the file here shows no evidence that the women were abducted. The autopsy report shows no signs of scars on the back of the victim's necks and their medical histories contain no signs of memory gaps, confusion, or infertility. The killer organized their underwear for God's sake, obviously this is a pervert we are talking about, not an alien abductee obsessed stalker."  
"Have you ever tried steak and Guinness pies, Scully?"  
"What...?" she huffily stated, throwing the file onto her lap.  
"I think you'd like them."

DSI Stella Gibson pressed her palms into her forehead as the stress of Operation Musicman overwhelmed her again. Deeply inhaling she took a swig of black coffee, now cold, and refocused on the files. Garbled voices, ringing phones, and the steady ticking of the wall clock became too much, causing Stella to grab her jacket and swiftly exit her office with the sole intent of taking a much needed break. As she pushed through the doors of the station, desperately in need of fresh air, her eyes landed on a male and female, dressed in business attire, arguing as they entered the station. "Can I help you?"

Mulder stopped short upon seeing Stella as his eyes casually ran the length of her body and stopped to gaze into her blue eyes.  
"Actually you can. We're looking for DSI Stella Gibson. We are Agents Scully and Mulder from the FBI." Scully flicked her badge open as Stella casually glanced at it, her eyes sneaking looks at the man next to the red haired agent. Extending her hand to Scully, she said, "I'm DSI Gibson. Please call me Stella. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her hand moved to Mulder, who grasped it for slightly longer than needed.  
Scully had noticed the looks that passed between DSI Gibson and Mulder. She followed Stella, jealously staring at the sway of her hips and the confidence she emanated, as Mulder, seemingly in a trance, trudged behind Scully. "Please, take a seat. Would you like some coffee?"  
"That would be wonderful, thank you" Mulder responded attempting to catch a whiff of her perfume. "My partner will have one as well."  
Stella exited the room and Scully whipped around to Mulder, "what if I don't want coffee? I can answer questions on my own. I don't need your help."  
"Are you OK?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Stella filled two styrofoam cups of coffee, her fascination grew regarding the two American agents. Both were of sexual interest, one being her typical choice in a male, tall, strong, and handsome, but Scully reminded her of herself, curious and strong, with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She wanted both of them, but was unsure how to go about getting them. Her heels clicked down the hallway as she entered her office to the two, now silent, agents sitting as far away from each other as possible. This would be easier than she imagined. 

"There's been a recent death and I would like you," gesturing at Agent Scully, "to meet my dear friend and pathologist Dr. Reed Smith at the coroner's office." Scully looked from Stella to Mulder, and back again, a worried look on her face. "Go on," as Stella's arm flicked toward the door. Scully mutely shuffled out of the office, and Stella turned toward Mulder.

"And I want to brief you, Agent Mulder, on our case so far." She settled into her chair and sorted through her case files. "I need your help. I called you here with claims of extraterrestrial involvement, because I knew you would not come without them. I have heard wonderful things about your criminal profiling record, and I believe you could be of great assistance to Operation Musicman."  
"So there is no extraterrestrial involvement?"  
"Not that I know of." Stella guiltily looked up from her papers to stare into Mulder's hazel eyes, now drooping in disappointment. "But I would greatly appreciate your help. You are the best at what you do."   
Begrudgingly, Mulder gestured for the files, and Stella smirked.  
"I'll help you, but only because you haven't managed to capture the killer and another woman is bound to die."  
"Thank you Agent Mulder."  
"Please...call me Fox."

"There are obvious signs of physical strangulation, but I see no evidence of abduction," Scully spoke into her recorder.  
"Abductions? As in alien abductions?" Reed amusingly asked Scully. "Is that what you are here for?"  
Snapping off her gloves, Scully headed to the door, not answering Reed. The entire autopsy had been made up of Scully bluntly answering Reed's questions, while imagining possible scenarios Stella seducing her partner. She was miserable.

Scully knocked on the door, ignoring Stella's "come in," and positioned herself in the chair she had deserted about an hour before. "There's no evidence of extraterrestrial involvement, so why are we here?"  
Stella icy blue eyes seemed to bore into Scully's soul, "You are the best at what you do. This case requires a brilliant psychologist and talented pathologist. You are the best the FBI has to offer." After this statement, Stella proceeded to grab her coat, and hurried out of the room with a whiff of perfume and flick of her hair. Mulder sat in his chair, his hand casually rifling through his pocket to find the piece of paper Stella had handed to him. "Scully, have you ever tried Guinness from the tap?"  
"Mulder, I'm exhausted. Let's go back to the hotel." With his hand on the small of her back, Mulder guided his partner out of the station and into the rainy night.


	3. Chapter 3

"After the first night, the time change becomes irrelevant, Scully," Mulder assured her as he tucked her into the voluptuous confines of her hotel bed. The sleeping pill she had taken a few minutes earlier had set in and her eyes began to droopily shut, as Mulder's hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sleep tight."

Mulder entered his room and immediately collapsed onto his bed, his tired mind garbled with thoughts of Stella and the case. He needed a drink. Reluctantly rising from his bed, he checked the mini-bar, which dissatisfied his need for a stronger beverage. He would have to go to the bar downstairs. Straightening his tie and stifling a yawn, he headed toward the elevators.

Stella had staked out her place at the hotel bar, swirling a glass of scotch, as her eyes scanned the room. A couple on a date. A disgruntled businessman. A woman yapping into her phone. No one sparked her interest until she landed on the lanky frame of Agent Mulder.   
He saw her and plopped himself next to her at the bar counter. "Hey Stella."  
"Fox," she curtly nodded as he gestured toward the bartender.   
"Do you need a refill?" She knew she should refuse but she nodded and Mulder ordered two scotches. He fascinated her, his casual intelligence, his awkwardness, his fascination with alien life. She fascinated him, with her extreme sense of confidence, sheer seductiveness, and brilliance. He had not met a woman like her sense he met his partner.   
Clinking their glasses, Mulder turned to Stella, "do you want to talk about the case?"  
"No. I certainly do not." They sat in awkwardness for a minute or two as Mulder's fingers tapped the counter. He had not had drinks with a woman in years. What should he say? Should he ask her about herself? No, that was too awkward. If she believes in aliens? No, she might not be into that.

Attempting to cut Mulder's obvious anxiety, as she knew he was currently beating himself up over his attempt to talk to her, she said "explain to me why you are so fascinated with what is "out there." Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to her, his eyes lighting up. "Convince me that aliens exist."   
After multiple drinks, Stella was tired of hearing Mulder's constant chatter of extraterrestrial life, so she blurted out, "check the paper in your pocket and meet me upstairs in five minutes." Eagerly pulling the paper out of his jacket pocket, with shaking hands, Mulder read Stella's room number. He wanted to meet her. He wanted sex. But he could not stop thinking about Scully. Alone in her room. Stella looked like Scully. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her.

Stella's heart was pounding. Why was she so nervous? She was certainly more drunk than usual but sex with Mulder just seemed like a mistake. An abrupt knock on her door made her jump and she reluctantly looked through the peephole to see Mulder rotating from one foot to the other. She unlatched the locks and he immediately blurted out "I don't think we should do this." Relieved but slightly offended, Stella widened the door and Mulder entered her room instantly turned on by the scent of liquor and expensive fragrance. She was highly organized, her clothes for tomorrow hanging neatly in the closet, her cosmetics stacked on the vanity. Sticking to his previous decision, Mulder, while picturing Scully in her bed, he turned to the waiting eyes and raised eyebrows of the woman in front of him. And he walked out of her room.

Stella was not surprised by his actions. In fact she was flattered that he would not take advantage of her. She was relieved that he did not push sex. They had to work on the same case together for at least a week more, and it would just make the situation awkward. She was also touched by his sweetness, towards her, and obviously his partner. Maybe she would have more luck with Scully. Maybe she could have them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Scully rolled over in her hotel bed, arm splaying to an adjunct pillow, where she proceeded to hit a warm, hard, breathing mass. Immediately jumping out of the bed, and flicking on the nearby lamp, Scully reached for her gun, located on the bedside table. "Freeze!" She shouted, awakening two hazel eyes, and a mouth that murmured "Scully, stop, it's me."   
"Jesus, Mulder, what are you doing in my bed?" She set the gun down, returning to the warmth of the sheets.  
Grinning he propped himself up on his elbows, "I was lonely."  
"I'm sure *Stella* would have kept you company." Although he was desperate to tell her, he had denied a night with Stella for her, Mulder just groaned in annoyance.  
"Turn the light off." Scully rolled her eyes and obliged, settling back into the bed, where Mulder draped his arm around her waist. Although this was against FBI policy, she appreciated the comfort and reassurance offered by her partner, especially the fact that his arm was around her, not Stella. 

Stella groggily hit the button on the pre-set hotel alarm clock and realized she had fallen asleep in her work clothes. She stumbled into the shower, grabbing aspirin to cure her resounding hangover headache. The hot water massaged her tired body, and she began to touch herself, thinking of the sex she had been denied of the night before. The sex she would not be denied of at the end of this day. 

"Mulder, it's time to get up."  
"Scullyyyyyyy..." his voice was muffled into his pillow as he rolled over. "Let's stay in bed all day." Scully blushed at the temptation, but her mind was instantly drawn back to the case. "Come on. The sooner we finish up here. The sooner we can go back home."

"Good morning DSI Gibson," Scully chirped as she entered her office, sipping on a hot cup of coffee. Mulder slunk behind her, worried about any attitudinal repercussions he might be subjected to after refusing sex with Stella.  
"Good morning Agents. Did you sleep well?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she smirked at Mulder. "Sit down, we have a lot of work to do." 

After a morning of deliberation and examination, Stella offered to take both agents out for a "working" lunch. Seated at a local pub, Scully excused herself to the restroom and Stella turned to confront Mulder. "I am not angry with you. I am slightly offended that you believed my work, or attitude toward you, would be tampered by our encounter. My sex life and my professional life are not intertwined."   
Scully returned to the table, and Mulder excused himself, quickly retreating to the restrooms.   
"So, Agent Scully, do you like to swim?" Scully warily looked at Stella, questioning the direction of her query.   
"I guess so."  
"Come with me this evening. It is a good form of stress relief." Scully noticed her slow, though deliberate lick of her lower lip, and she desperately wanted Mulder back at the table.

 

Reluctantly closing a locker, Scully adjusted the elastic on her borrowed swimsuit, grabbing a swim cap, and goggles as she proceeded into the pool area. Stella was already in the water, as Scully dived in, the lukewarm water swallowing her whole. She began to swim, her arms extending, her legs slapping and slicing through the water around her. The slow glide of her body's propulsion set Scully in a state of ease. The constant pounding and intake of breath relaxed Scully, and for the first time in months, she was at peace. A thin pair of legs entered her lane and positioned themselves in front of Scully. Emerging from the confines of the pool she saw Stella, treading water in front of her.   
"Are you less stressed?" Stella's eyes reflected the slight smile on her lips, as she examined Scully's face.  
"Yes."  
"Here, let me help you. Your swim cap is crooked." As Stella reached out an arm, she grasped the back of Scully's neck and their lips collided. The kiss was chlorine tainted, and lasted less than five seconds, but Stella felt an undeniable warmth melt her body as she finally tasted Agent Scully's pouting lips.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Scully's feet hit the wet tiles of the pool area, as she reached for a nearby towel, the cold air icily grazing her hot skin. Stella had just kissed her... "Dana!" Scully quickened her pace as she ran away from Stella, who had just emerged from the pool. Quickly grabbing her belongings out of her locker, Scully turned to leave, but Stella's arm reached for hers before she could retreat. Two sorrowful, cold blue eyes begged for forgiveness: "can I buy you a drink?"  
In most circumstances, Scully would have refused, but she found Stella immensely interesting, from her boldness to her intelligence. She sat across from her at a local bar, staring into a scotch, not Scully's first drink of choice, but Stella insisted. How was she so persuasive?   
"Why did you kiss me?" It was an unnecessary question, not Stella's style, but she answered anyway,   
"Because I wanted to."  
Scully's cheeks reddened at her response. Stella took a swig of her scotch, draining the glass. Thoughts raced through Scully's mind: where was Mulder, why had she enjoyed the kiss, should she leave, should she stay with Stella, should she kiss Stella again, no she couldn't? Scully swallowed the contents of the glass, her throat burning with the sensation. "Can I have another glass?"

"Alright Dana, we're walking down the hallway..."   
"It's so bright!"  
Stella smirked as she guided an extremely drunk and woozy Scully to her hotel room. Stella entered her room, glancing disdainfully at the papers she had left strewn over her bed. She pushed them to the side and eased Scully into a sitting position on the mattress. Scully fell onto the bed, grateful for a place to rest her spinning head. Shooting up she immediately looked around the room and found the bathroom, in which she barely reached before vomiting. Stella quickly positioned herself behind the agent, pushing her hair away from her face as she continued to wretch. Her hands rubbed Scully's back soothingly, allowing the agent to sink to the floor as the nausea ceased. Stella stood up, offering Dana her hand, and led her to the sink, where she opened a new toothbrush. 

Stella had changed into a silk robe, offering slight glimpses of lacy lingerie, as Scully exited the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"   
"Better. Should I go back to my room?"   
"Well, Agent Scully, it's 2 o'clock in the morning, so you should probably stay here."   
Stella eased her way under the covers on her bed, and patted the pillow next to hers. Scully reluctantly laid down, her sleep deprived eyes shutting as her head hit the pillow. "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

Scully awoke to a sheath of her red hair, and two blue eyes staring into hers. "Stella?...What time is it? How long have you been up?"   
"It's about 8 o'clock, and you woke me up. You were calling my name in your dreams."  
Embarrassed Scully searched her mind for a slight memory of the dream she had the night before. "I'm sorry?"  
"Don't be. I was only bothered when you started to take off my bra."  
Panic raced through Scully's eyes as Stella broke into a grin. "I'm just kidding. Calm down."

Running her fingers through her hair, Scully sank back into the bed, burying her head in the pillow, Stella's eyes still on her. Cold hands brushed against Scully's collarbones as Stella's fingers wrapped around the cross necklace laying between her clavicles. "This is beautiful." Her eyes narrowed and her hand palmed Scully's cheekbone, as Stella leaned in closer. Her lips brushed Scully's, and instead of refusing, Scully let her continue, savoring the sweetness of the kiss, as Stella's blonde hair scratched her face. She laid Dana down and straddled her, deepening the kiss, and running her hands down Scully's arms. Just as Stella's hands went towards Scully's breasts, the door of the hotel room burst open, and a confused Mulder, next to an equally confused housekeeper, caused Scully to abruptly sit up, as Stella slowly retreated. 

Shooing the housekeeper away, Mulder uncomfortably turned to Scully "I was so worried about you. Are you OK?" He glanced angrily at Stella, who stood directly in front of him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and whispered in his ear, "you can join us if you want to." Her tongue darted out to graze his earlobe, and her lips met his. His knees immediately buckled, and he looked toward Scully, who was nervously toying with her fingernails. Stella's tongue slid into his mouth, and he was instantly aroused at the contact. His hands draped around her waist, the silky material caressing his dress shirt. Breaking away, and taking a breath, Mulder goofily looked into Stella's eyes, she had turned his brain into a pile of mush, unable to form coherent thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Scully, we're leaving." And then Stella's hands pressed against the painful erection trapped in the confines of Mulder's trousers. He needed to leave. He wanted to leave. But could he leave?  
Scully quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed Mulder's arm. "We're leaving."

Closing the door behind her, Scully led Mulder into her hotel room. He fell onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Scully, are you alright?"  
"Yes, Mulder, I'm fine." She laid next to him, his head turning to look at her profile. Cheeks flushed, hair mussed, and a foreign lipstick stain on the corner of her lips. "The real question is, are you OK?"  
"I was really worried about you. I didn't know where you were." Scully smiled at his concern, although she was slightly annoyed that he felt so protective.   
"No, I mean are you okay? This trip has not turned out to be what you wanted it to be. You've been seduced by the woman in charge. There are no aliens... Honestly, I think she wants to sleep with you. You should do it."  
He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Scully, I would never sleep with her. Were you planning on having sex with her?"  
"I don't know Mulder. Were you planning on joining us?"  
"I don't think that would have been appropriate." Scully smiled and took his hand. His cheeks turned red and Scully propped herself up, her blue eyes questioning his embarrassment. "Mulder, what? Tell me what you're thinking."  
He let out a disgruntled sigh. "Don't hate me for this. I was just thinking how I wanted our first time to be just the two of us. Not a threesome with a blonde seductress." Scully's heart stopped and she deeply exhaled. "Scully, I don't want to have sex with anyone except you. And only you. And I know the idea of a physical relationship is against FBI policy and I just want you to know that you mean everything to me and..."  
"Mulder, shut up." Scully was suddenly on top of him, her lips locked to his. Her kisses were sweet and she drank him in, easing all the worrying thoughts that had previously flooded his mind. His hands massaged her back as she pressed her frame into his, her tongue scraping his teeth. His heart was pounding, as was in reinvigorated erection. "Just so you know, I would have never gone through with the threesome." Her hands then went to the zipper of his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. "Scully. Stop. I don't want our first time to be like this." Her hand went to his member and he instantly took back all of his previous comments, as he began to moan at her contact, his hands moving to her breasts. 

Stella sat in her office, disgruntled and annoyed, flipping through familiar files, looking for answers to the case and to her sexual angst. Checking her watch, she grabbed her jacket and headed into the cold Belfast air. She returned to the hotel, and knocked on Agent Scully's door. She was not sure if she was going to apologize or pick up where they left off. Scully unlocked the latches on the door and cracked her head out into the hallway. "Stella. Hey."  
"Can I come in?" Scully pushed open the door and surveyed the room. Eyes scanning to a sleeping Mulder. Scully in his dress shirt. And an assortment of room service on the bedside table. "What have you two been up to?" Stella smirked as she placed her briefcase on a table. She picked at some of the leftover fruit and took her jacket off. Scully watched her curiously, aware that this woman had not been invited to stay. Suddenly she turned around and her lips returned to Scully's. She tasted like wine and Mulder. A combination that greatly aroused her. Startled Scully, pulled away from the kiss. "Stella, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm sorry I just..."

"Oh look who's here." An apparently drunk Mulder rose from underneath the bed's duvet and meandered over to the two women, his arm draping around Scully's waist. "Are you still trying to seduce her, DSI Gibson? Or are you here for me?"   
Amused, Stella answered, "ultimately, I'm here for both of you. But I understand that we need to make up some ground rules."  
Scully shook her head and began to open her mouth, but Mulder stopped her. "We need to discuss this." He pulled Scully into the bathroom. "This woman is obviously desperate. And she's attracted to both of us. I know we disagreed with this threesome, but I want you to know, that if we go through with this...I love you and only you. But if you are too uncomfortable we do not have to do anything."   
Nervously, Scully reached for his hand. "Mulder I don't know...I've never done this before."  
"Here's a secret Scully, I've never been part of a threesome either. There was a certain 'educational video' I watched once though... maybe this will be good for us."

Stella seductively sat, legs crossed in an arm chair, tapping her red nails against the rough material of the couch. Mulder entered the room, hands locked with Scully's. "We'll do it. But there are some conditions."


	8. Chapter 8

Stella's phone shrilly rang, cracking the pre-sex silence that had descended upon the hotel room. Deliberating whether or not to pick up the phone, Stella answered with a disgruntled hello. Her hello's quickly turned to a frantic grasp for her purse and she exited the room quickly.   
"Should we follow her?" Mulder asked, looking for his pants.   
"No. I have better plans," Scully crooned as she pushed him back into bed.

They had just brought a man in for questioning and another brunette woman had just reported signs of missing undergarments. Stella had a long night ahead of her. She glided through the rainy streets of Belfast and was rudely intercepted by a scruffy looking man who had just stumbled out of a bar. "Excuse me!" Stella brushed the man off as he reached for her hand. Her blue eyes met his hazel, and she could not help thinking of Agent Mulder. "I'm Hank," he said wiping off his mouth, "Hank Moody."  
"Nice to meet you." She coldly blew him off, but was equally interested, and in a stroke of quick, sexually fueled thinking she blurted out, "If you can find the Hilton, I'm in room 203. I should be back there by 8 tonight." She brushed past him, leaving the scent of floral perfume, and proceeded to subtly sway her hips as she walked down the street. She knew he was watching.   
Hank Moody was not one to turn down offers from women who wanted, and looked like the needed sex. So he went to the Hilton and sat in the bar downing scotch and people-watching. He was particularly drawn to a couple, obviously American, whose hands had not left each other since the arrived at the bar. As a matter of fact, he noticed the man with the red haired woman looked like a younger version of himself.   
At about ten minutes past eight, Hank walked onto the second floor of the hotel hallway, following signs leading to room 203. He knocked on the door, craving to see her face again. He heard the lock unlatch and the door flung open to a slightly disgruntled blond woman in a silk bathrobe. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"   
She closed the door, after placing the "do-not disturb sign" on the handle, and sighed. She immediately clung onto him, running her tongue over his lips. He willingly let her tongue explore his mouth, and he felt her muscles relax. He went to bring his hands up to her breasts, but she blocked him and placed her hands on his chest. He attempted again to wrestle his arms out from her reach, and to touch her skin. She refused. She pulled at his t-shirt, her nails scraping his goose-bump marked skin as his shirt was tossed onto the floor. Her hands went to his belt, and she undid it, never breaking contact with his warm eyes. She was mesmerized by them, and for the first time in years, she felt the need to be controlled, not to be the one in control.   
Before his pants fell, Hank managed to wrangle a condom from the back pocket of his jeans, and Stella grasped it, skillfully peeling off the wrapper. This aroused him more than usual and Hank desperately wanted his boxers removed. She pulled at his pants, as her hair rubbed against his chest, and he grasped her head, pulling her into a deep kiss. This surprised Stella, who abruptly pulled away.   
"What's your name, babe?"  
"Don't 'babe' me. It's DSI Gibson."  
"What should I call you in bed DSI Gibson?"  
"Stella." And with that she ripped his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection. She pushed him onto her bed and seductively pulled down her thong, leaving her other clothes on. She straddled him and felt him against her folds. Unbuttoning her shirt, she leaned into him again and drank in his lips, the feeling of her hair, sending his hips into an uncontrolled thrusting motion.   
She lined her body up with him and he sunk into her, eliciting a delicate moan as she rode up and down.


End file.
